


The Families

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell glowered at the kitchen window.





	The Families

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell glowered at the kitchen window due to a villain trying to disrupt the family meal.

THE END


End file.
